There are many articles that are intended to contact the skin of the user during use of the article. For example, absorbent articles, which contain discharged body exudates, contact the user's skin generally adjacent the source of the discharged exudate. In the case of some types of feminine care articles (i.e., sanitary napkins, pantiliners), it is well known to place the article adjacent a woman's pudendum during use to absorb and hold exudate, such as menses. Typical feminine care articles include various layers, such as a liquid pervious topsheet, a substantially liquid impervious backsheet joined to the topsheet, and an absorbent core 30 positioned and held between the topsheet and the backsheet.
Conventional topsheets of feminine care articles, which provide a body-facing surface for engagement with the user's skin, do not provide the desired binding energy. As a result, the topsheets do not assist in holding the article in place, or may cause damage and/or irritation to the user's skin. If the binding energy of the article with respect to the user's skin is too strong, movement of the article (e.g., removal) will cause skin cells of the outer layer of the skin to be removed, damaged, and/or irritated. If the binding energy of the article with respect to the user's skin is too weak, the article will easily move from its desired location thereby potentially allowing discharged body matter to circumvent the article. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved binding energies of feminine care articles and other articles that contact the skin of the user to minimize the cutaneous damage associate with the article while maintaining the article in its desired location.